An embodiment relates generally to V2V communications and collision avoidance systems.
Real time collision prediction algorithms predict potential collisions between two or more vehicles. Collision prediction algorithms typically utilize a central processor for determining whether a collision is imminent. However, many collision predictions algorithms are computational intensive, and therefore, time consuming. Due to the computational intensiveness required to meet the real time performance, some collision prediction systems compromise accuracy to speed-up the processing time. As a result, such collision predictions systems increase the false detection rates, which may become a nuisance to the user of the vehicle. This is also a potential safety risk for autonomous vehicle operations and their functional performance.